legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean Patch Note 1.1.09
[Reorganization of the gap dimension] * Break compensation of all dimensions have been changed to Upgrade Stone. Since the element no longer be supplied in the gap dimension, the elements of the elements box and Brooke is currently being held in the bag will be paid all the sums to be replaced by Upgrade Stone. (Later known soon) * The gap dimensions have been reduced to five levels of difficulty. The monster level corresponding to the difficulty level is 30, 60, 90, 120, 150. * The available gap dimension has been changed to level 30. * 5th battle should proceed in the way exploration is spilling into populated 100%, it has been changed so that once completed, if the fight goes. combination * New heroes combined effects "of completing fashion armor 'has been added. "Completion of fashion armor 'is Michael, Ella, consists of a Knight, Attack and Defense 30% 10% will be increased. * New heroes combined effect of 'horizontal instinct' has been added. 'Horizontal instinct' is gone paendeuraegeon, the Jury, Alice, consists of Corpus, damage by 25% and 8% critical chance is increased. shop * The premium and free hire Hart is now time to renew days, hours, minutes, has been improved to let. Hearts Hearts - Draw a message is output when output goes low on improvements made to the "Hearts to the Full". * When purchasing items from the store / hour shop / pop-up shops, when the bag is full of improvements are buying items to be sent by mail. * October this limited time period of the Soul Gem goods sold October 14th Giro has been extended until 2 hours * Fixed hero legend tickets are now sold at deep discount to the low probability. * Some rating information from the Hero tickets Details of the product output will no longer incorrectly have been fixed. * If you run out of shops Soul Gem when the refresh time, the Soul Gem you need to check the number of windows has been improved so that output. scramble * Mines march has been modified so that the number of paid hours in the mine output window. * The probability of the General Mining and guilds around which only mining runseuton navigate the mine has been increased. Guild * I did not insignificant to the golden eggs is a problem that sometimes Receive button is disabled has been corrected. hero * Ebon been modified Adriano El technologies hitting the number 1 circuit. * Increases attack power buff has been fixed a problem Michael batdeon affect (Sword of Backhoe) "after the manner of the mythical Reid 'other. * The portrait images of Melissa, has been replaced. General * Challenge 'bounty hunting participation "has been fixed at level 50 limit. * Draw legendary hero, the legendary hero has been added to transcend the finger guide. * When you open a jewelry box, 5 stars, the acquired item has been added which automatically lock feature. * New chat emoticons have been added. source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/631372